


An Evening At The Beach

by godoka13 (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, SouMako - Freeform, sousuke/makoto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/godoka13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newlyweds go for a romantic evening swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for a friend on Tumblr. Now you can have the pleasure of reading it. If there's any mistakes please tell, thanks.

The sky was a beautiful purple orange colour as Sousuke and Makoto headed down the the beach on the tenth night of their honeymoon. The newlyweds held hands and their feet pushed into the wet sand. The waves were gentle and the sunlight sparkled incessantly on the clear water. They planned to splash in the cool water and watch the sun go down on the sand. 

They stopped in a relatively dry area and Makoto dropped the beach bag unceremoniously, creating a cloud of sand to rise. Sousuke released his grip on Makoto's hand and pulled off his shirt revealing a pale but well built chest. Makoto smirked at the sight and he too pulled off his shirt. The too men were silent before Sousuke laughed. "C'mon lets stop eyefucking and swim?" He looked out to the water and Makoto chuckled. 

The water was pleasantly cool compared to the hot weather and was welcomed greatly. They were in chest deep and Sousuke swam up to Makoto, planning his attack. Makoto was admiring the way the water sparkled and jumped when Sousuke burst out of the water to plant a rather sloppy kiss on Makoto. 

"Sousuke!" He shrieked and fell over into the water. Sousuke dived in and pulled Makoto close to him kissed him again. Makoto then kicked his back legs, pushing them both to the surface.

"What're you trying to do? Drown me?" He chuckled and Sousuke smiled softly. "I'd rather drown you with love." Makoto blushed and Sousuke laughed. "Oh god, that was cheesy.." 

"Oh! Speaking of cheese, I made some grilled cheese sandwiches, I'll go get them, the sun's going down anyway." He winked and swam to the shore. 

Sousuke smiled happily and swam out further so his feet weren't touching the sand. He dived down into the darkening water and scouted for shells. He found a beautiful pink conch shell as a gift for Makoto, grabbing it he swam up and called to Makoto and waved the shell. Makoto waved back, his laughter distant.

Sousuke started to swim to the shore but his foot snagged on a group of seaweed and he tugged on it. The knot tightend and Sousuke started to panic. He felt his other foot snag on some more seaweed and he yelled. "Makoto! Help! Help!" He splashed and waved his arms frantically, forgetting how to keep calm. The water began to splash into his mouth, making breathing difficult. "Makoto, save me.." He whispered with tears coming to his eyes. When he felt himself start to submerge he just saw Makoto start to swim towards him. "Sousuke!" He heard and he was gone.

Makoto swam as fast as he could, trying to reach Sousuke before he drowned. Anxiety gripped at him everywhere. He had to save Sousuke. With a few more kicks he dived under into the dark water and squinted looking for Sousuke. He saw his outline drifting down slowly and Makoto propelled himself forward. He spotted the seaweed that had wrapped itself around Sousuke's feet. He tore at it frantically, his lungs aching. He pushed Sousuke up before breaking for air. 

Sousuke was lying horizontally as Makoto tried to breathe air into him while muttering his name over and over. He stopped after his twentieth attempt and pushed back Sousuke's hair and in a moment of giddiness from anxiety. He kissed him harshly, there was no response. He felt his stomach leap and he broke down. The tears pooling onto Sousuke's face and broken "I love you"'s were said over and over. He pulled Sousuke up to him and Makoto looked up to the sunset and watch it go below the horizon. Alone.


End file.
